Diskussion:Flaschenpost
die zusammenfassung liest sich wie gelangweiltes gefasel, sorry^^--Shisma 18:55, 21. Apr 2006 (UTC) :Absolut, alleine die ersten sätze: syntaktisch falsch und abgehackt -- Soong101 19:25, 24. Jun 2006 (UTC) :: Habe mal versucht, das ein wenig zu verbessern, gestaltet sich aber recht schwierig. Wäre nett, wenn ein anderer mal versuchen würde den Text etwas flüssiger zu gestalten. -- 7*8? 19:16, 1. Jul 2006nachträglich eingefügt :::Ich versuch' es mal, werde dann aber auch gleich den kompletten Artikel überarbeiten. ::: defchris] :: [ talk ] ::: 19:32, 1. Jul 2006 (UTC) :::Kurze Bestandsaufnahme, kann ich so weitermachen, oder soll ich's abgeben? Das schreibt sich jetzt mit den Szenenwechseln zum Schluss hin von jetzt an wie Kaugummi... ::: defchris] :: [ talk ] ::: 21:15, 1. Jul 2006 (UTC) Bildtexte Was sind denn das für Texte bei den Bildern ("Eine Runde Konsolenkuscheln..", "So nah dran und doch ohne Erfolg?", ...)? Solchen Humor hab ich hier bei MA noch nie in Artikeln gesehen, wird der jetzt akzeptiert oder kommen wir zurück zu sachlichen Angaben? -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 12:57, 2. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Sofern es sich um Zitate aus der Folge handelt, würde ich sagen ist es ok (z.B. "Jemand zu Hause?", "Nicht so laut!"), aber auch als solche gekennzeichnet werden. Ansonsten sollte es weiterhin sachlich sein – Kobi 13:33, 2. Jul 2006 (UTC) ::Hm, die Episode ist ansich ja gespickt mit Situationskomik - warum also nicht auch etwas davon in die Bildbeschreibungen einfließen lassen? Star Trek ist wie in diesem Fall zu sehen ja nicht immer todernst. ::: defchris] :: [ talk ] ::: 15:01, 2. Jul 2006 (UTC) ::Für "Die MHN werden gegen die Konsole geschleudert." brauchen wir eigentlich keine Bildbeschreibungen. :( ::: defchris] :: [ talk ] ::: 15:14, 2. Jul 2006 (UTC) ...am Rande des Alpha-Quadranten also was ich mich immer frage, wenn ich die folge sehe......ist die prometheus wirklich am rande des alpha-quadranten unterwegs?........im astromerischen labor wird eine große karte der Galaxy gezeit und in 4 teile unterteilt....dann wird der ausschnitt vergrößert wo sich die relaisstationen befindet....von der position der voyager im dela-quadranten...bis dahin wo sich die prometheus befindet. ich finde ja ,dass es so aussieht als würde das relais vom delta- in den beta-quadranten reichen......somit müßte sich die prometheus am rand des beta-quadranten befinden.........und dringt somit auf dem flug zum romulanischen raum immer weiter in den beta-quadranten ein..oder nicht?..........den für mich sieht die karte die seven da zeigt so aus, dass sie die relaisstationen vom delta-quadranten zeigen...die sich dann anch unten hin in einen anderen quadranten erstrecken...und auf der karte ist doch unter dem delta- der beta-quadrant oder???? Selbst wenn man davon ausgeht, die voyager könne durch die durch seven verbesserten sensoren die relaisstaionen im beta-quadranten scanne.....und diese würden dann in den alpha-quadranten ragen...dann wäre die graphik ok....jedoch stellen sich dann weitere fragen....warum hjaben die hirogen keine relaisstation im delta-quadranten...warum aber im beta-quadranten und warum hat noch kein mensch diese entdeckt...im alpha-quadranten.... und selbst wenn die prometheus an der stelle im alphaquadranten ist...fligt diese jedoch in einem winkel der unmöglich in den beta-quadranten führt oder zum romulus......den kurs zum tal shiar ändern sie ja erst viel später...... habe die szene eben edliche male angesehen..........die prometheus fliegt, wenn man sich eine karte vorstellt nicht nach rechts sondern dann nach unten.......gut zu erkennen als seven ein ganz großes bild der position anzeigt an der letzten relaistation....das bild wird gedreht um die flugbahn der prometheus zu zeigen....... habe mir das aufgemalt..:-) und 1. alpha-quadrant ist seltsam...oder ich kapier die quadranteneinteilung nicht und 2. der weg führt, wenn man sich die karte auf einem blatt malt, nach unten und nicht nach rechts zum romulus --Usagi26 13:43, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::zumindest wird immer wieder gesagt das sich die prometheus im alpha-quadranten befindet. diese karte im astrometrischen labor ist unbeschriftet. es ist also nicht ganz klar ob die linien auf der karte wirklich für die quadrantengrenzen stehen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:03, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::aber wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass die relaistation im delta-quadranten anfängt...denke mal davon muss man auch ausgehen...dann kann sie nur in den beta-quadranten führen.............denke ma es wird schon angedeutet wo dann der deltaquadrant ist....und der betaquadrant ist dann herzuleiten........ habe ein bild gefunden..aus dem star trek sternenatlas....dort zieht sich das relais vom delta- über den beta- in den alphaquadranten.......so hätte es um logisch zu bleiben auch in der folge gezeigt werden müssen......--Usagi26 14:17, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::: Das Problem mit diesem Buch ist nunmal, dass es erst nach dieser Folge geschrieben wurde. Außerdem halten sich die Autoren nur äußerst selten an die Vorgaben aus den Referenzwerken... leider. --Mark McWire 14:48, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::ich frage mich manchmal echt warum die uns nicht fragen..lol....glaube wir würden das eine oder andere mal sicher eine bessere folge oder nen besseren film drehen....was die fakten und canonität angeht......--Usagi26 14:51, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::::aber auch nur was das angeht^^--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:53, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) sorry, mark. ich habe deine änderung mal rückgänig gemacht. erstens entsprechen solche äußerung nicht dem Stil der episodenseiten. zweitens wissen wir nicht genau wie viel die föderation oder die romulaner über ihr territorium wissen. in den serien wird doch auch ständig was neues entdeckt--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:56, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Ich kann nix falsches an dieser Kritik erkenne und soetwas Riesiges wie ein Netzwerk aus Relaisstationen kann man wohl kaum übersehen. Ich finde Kritik oder offene Fragen zu einer Episode gehören durchaus in den Episodenartikel. Eine schöne Umsetzung finde ich diese hier.--Mark McWire 15:08, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Kritik und Wertungen sind in der MA unerwünscht, siehe bitte Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist#Was Artikel in Memory Alpha nicht sind unterpunkt 3--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:14, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) : Das ihr gelegentlich kritikunfähig seit, ist mir schon seit geraum Zeit aufgefallen^^ ;-) Das das auch noch im "Gesetz" steht, war mir allerdings nicht bewusst. Nur leider gibts ja keine wirklich gute Alternative zu MA, darum muss ich mich wohl damit arrangieren. Ich finde es echt nervig, dass jede Serien-Wiki ihre Sachen anders handhabt, da ich einfach viel zu faul und impulsiv bin mich ständig neu anzupassen, daher geh ich einfach mit einer Art Mittelwerkintuition an die Sache ran, was natürlich in jeder Wiki irgendwo aneckt, wenn auch an einer jedesmal unterschiedlichen Stelle. Manchen bin ich zu kritisierend, anderen bin ich zu wenig kritisierend. --Mark McWire 15:19, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::::: finde es gut das endlich mal jemand die hintergrunginfos änderte....und derjenige auch meiner meinung ist, dass der beta-quadrant eher in frage kommt als der alpha-quadrant...... aber die quadrantenfrage und das welche spezies lebt wo ist ja ein ganz großes problem........man legt sich das so wie es für die folgen und filme am besten passt....leider....--Usagi26 15:23, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::tut mir leid das du damit Probleme hast. aber ich glaube das große Problem von Wiki-Systemen ist, das die verschiedenen Artikel keinen Einheitlichen Stil aufweisen. diese, sehr genauen Regelungen sollen dagegen wirken. aber das was du ansprichst ist ja nicht allein das Problem der Wikis. hast du dir schon mal in einem Forum, vor dem ersten posten den Threat ganz oben durch gelesen? den mit dem titel "Wichtig: Bitte zuerst Lesen"? ;)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:26, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::: Ich habe übrigends den Punkt mit der Entdeckung der Relaisstationen wieder heruasgenommen. PS: Bei Threads die aus mehr aus 5 Seiten bestehen, lese ich mir nur selten den kompletten Thread durch, weil es einfach zuviel ist. --Mark McWire 15:28, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::: Ich lese mir eigentlich nie alle Regeltexte durch, da ich nach 10 Minuten eh wieder vergessen habe was drinnesteht. Ich lerne lieber durch Tun als durchaus Auswendiglernen von irgendwelchen Phrasen, die für mich zunächst einmal sowieso keine große Bedeutung haben, bis ich damit mal konfrontiert werde. --Mark McWire 15:31, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) zum letzten punkt: Zudem wurde in dieser Folge der Beta-Quadrant in der Erwähnung ausgelassen bzw. durch "Alpha-Quadrant" ersetzt, obwohl dieser laut z.B. dem Referenzwerk Star Trek: Sternenatlas zwischen dem Delta- und Alpha-Quadrant liegt. Auch die Position der USS Prometheus auf der astrometrischen Karte deutet darauf hin, dass sie sich entgegen dem Dialog im Beta-Quadrant befunden haben müsste. also, das klingt ja so als hätte die Handlung eigentlich im Beta-Quadranten gespielt, man hätte nur das Wort ersetzt. das enspricht nicht dem canon. in verschiedenen Episoden angedeutet das sich das Romulanische Territorium im Alpha-Quadranten befindet. Das sich der Föderationsraum im Alpha-Quadranten befindet sollte klar sein^^. dann ist das referenzwerk nicht canon (zumindest nicht der teil mit den quadranten). außerdem ist die karte nicht beschriftet. und da währen wir wieder beim punkt 3: Wertung und Kritik. Wertungen und Kritiken stellen sich oft sehr unterschiedlich dar. Was der eine schätzt oder als schwachsinnig ansieht, muss noch lange nicht heißen, dass es entweder ein anderer genauso sieht oder es aber nach dem was zu sehen ist, nicht doch möglich ist im Rahmen dessen, was Star Trek als Science-Fiction-Serie ausmacht. Dementsprechend haben wir hier keinen Platz für Wertungen und Kritik. nicht jeder, ich zum beispiel, würde es als fehler ansehen. daher ist es eine unangebrachte wertung--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:41, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Ich kann ja den Teil mit dem Ersetzen herauslassen. Und im übrigen: Schonmal was von Konjunktiv gehört? Die Handlung hat nicht im Beta-Quadrant gespielt, sie hätte im Beta-Quadrant gespielt, wenn das Referenzwerk recht haben würde Ich persönlich geb dem Buch den Vorzug, aber das schreib ich ja nicht in die HGI ;). --Mark McWire 15:48, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::dann ist in diesem fall aber nicht die Episode zu kritisieren sondern das Referenzwerk, da es eindeutig der Serie widerspricht--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:51, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::: Widersprüche oder Ergänzungen zwischen Referenzwerken und Canon gehören m.E. in die HGI und zwar in einer neutralen, nicht wertenten Form. So wie es jetzt formuliert ist, ist es doch ok? --Mark McWire 15:53, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::das könnte man so, glaube ich, nicht durchziehen: es gibt haufenweise TOS Romane die Ereignissen aus TNG und ENT wiedersprechen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:57, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::::: klar ist die karte nicht beschriftet.....aber die relaistation erscheinen auf der karte oben rechts.....von den hirogen gebaut.......in der nähe der sensoren der voyager...was sagt uns das?....die relaistationen befinden sich zum teil im deltaquadranten.......gehen fließend über, auf der karte, nach unten.....was logischer weise der Betaquadrant sein muss.......und nicht der alphaquadrant sein kann.........das kann man auch ohne beschriftung erkennen...... klar wird immer behauptet die romulaner macht des alphaquadrant.....bwz. wird meist anders ausgedrückt.....das das eine oder andere verhalten auswirkungen auf den alphaquadranten hat und dann werden rassen genannt....+ klingonen und romulaner.....das die beiden aber im betaquadranten beheimatet sind ist doch unstreitig......... und es wäre unlogisch wenn die im alphaquadranten wäre mit der promeutheus.....in sehr kurzer zeit......in der folge wird von wenigen stunden oder so gesprochen....romulus zu erreichen.......dies wäre nur möglich, wenn die pormetheus sich bereits im betaquadranten aufhält.......ich binder meinung man hätte betaquadrant sagen müssen..aber die haben sich bei voyager vertan und alphaquadrant gesagt.........bei voyager wurde ja auch mal eine karte gezeigt die andersrum benannt wurde......und zwar im uhrzeigersinn......oben rechts delta- undten links beta- unten rechts alpha und oben links gamma-quadrant......allerdings wird dieser anordnung wiedersporchen........auf allen anderen ershcienen karten...........und das praxis ein mond von q´ronos im betaquadrant ist wissen wir seit *das unendeckte land*...also die klingonen sind keinesfalls eine machts des alphaquadranten wie es oft genug vertsanden wird..... sie sind nur eine so große macht.....das alles was sie betrifft auch auswirkungen auf den alphaquadranten haben könnte oder sogar hat......ähnlich würde ich es sehen bei den romulanern....... als großmächte müssen die gennat werden wenn vom alphaquadranten die rede ist....auch wenn sie dort garnicht ansässig sind....und was hätte die neutrale zone fürn sinn...wenn die romulaner im alphaquadranten planeten besetzten?.......dann müßte es überall neutrale zonen geben.......gibt aber nur die entlang des romulanischen raum...welcher sich im betaquadranten befindet. wenn die USA probleme haben..wirkt sich das auch nciht nur bis süd- und mittelamerika aus....da is so ziehmlcih jeder betroffen.......warum? USA ist eine wirtschfatliche Großmacht........... deswegen glaube ich ist immer die rede von romulaner und klingonen..wenn irgendwas mit dem alphaquadranten los ist........--Usagi26 16:00, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ich kann nur die fakten wiederholen: *in verschiedenen episoden wird das Romulanische Imperium, ebenso wie das Klinginische als, im alpha-quadranten beheimatate Großmacht erwähnt. *die karte ist unbeschriftet, die linien auf der karte müssen keine quadrantengrenzen sein *es gibt mehrere neutrale zonen. so z.B. Klingonische Neutrale Zone (ich weis nicht genau was das mit den quadranten zu tun hat) *seit Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land wissen wir das die Excelsior den Beta-Quadranten erforscht hat, und das sie auf ihrem heimweg in die nähe von Praxis. ausserdem wissen wir das sich Khitomer nicht im alpha quadranten befindet. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:26, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::das wort beheimatet fällt doch nicht.....wird doch anders...neutraler ausgedrückt........ließ dazu mal die berichte des Betaquadranten...was da als beweis aufgeführt wird.....es sind keine bewese..eher kleine indizien...mehr nicht.......... ja die karte ist unbeschriftet...schau dir aber die folge an und du wirst sehen was ich meine.......die relaistation kann ja nur im deltaquadranten anfangen.....und alpha und deltaquadrant sind nciht aneinandergegrezt wie es in dieser folge sein gezeigt wird.......die relaisstationen müßten wenn dann von oben rechts nach unten links verlaufen ..tun sie aber nciht...sie verlaufen von oben nach unten..........und oben ..dort wo die relaistationen beginnen ist der deltaquadrant.......und unten kann somit nur deltaquadrant sein.... prxis is klingonisch...im betaquadranten....khitomer ist romulanisch...das hat doch nix zu beudeten mit der diskussion üder das thema hier........sie flog durch den betaquadranten......praxis explodierte.....sie kann nur nah an der klingonischen grenze sein...sonst wäre die erschütterung nciht so spürbar.......sie fliegt weiter rum...und düst dann irgendwann zu khitomer...wo sie grade ankommt.......von den entfernungen auch logischer als wenn sie erstmal noch in den alphaquadranten flog..............die heimatwelten der romulaner und klngonen sind im betaquadranten........der größte teil ihrer reiche auch.......... alles, in das sie sich einmischen hätte auswirkungen auf den alphaquadranten..denke so kann das nur gemeint sein.....oder sie haben ne kleine kolonie auf nem planeten irgendwo nahe der grenze im alphaquadrant......was sie dann zu einer macht dort werden läßt...höchst fraglich find ich........--Usagi26 16:36, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) von der größe her kann sich das Kommunikationsnetzwerk auch über drei Quadranten erstrecken. und das tut es ja scheinbar auch ^^--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:56, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::ja schienbar tut es das...aber nur wenn man der karte des Star trek sternenatlas vertraut...dort erstreckt es sich über alle drei quadranten....allerdings weicht die karte von der von seven doch arg ab, was den verlauf des relais betrifft....allerdings ist in der folge das nicht so zu deuten.......sage nochmal.....das relais geht von oben nach unten...es beginnt im deltaquadrant........und das ist nunmal unwiederlegbar der fall.......und bewegt sich grade nach unten....fast kerzengrade...es kann sich somit nicht zum alphaquadranten ausdehnen...da es ja ne kurve ums galaktische zentrum machen müßte.....,..sprich die relaistationen können sich nach der karte die seven zeigt nur in den betaquadranten ausdehnen...... habe zichmal das jetzt aufgemalt und an den bildschirm gehalten und gedreht.......eine verbindung deltaquadrant ----alphaquadrant läßt sich so nciht finden.......es ist unmöglich, dass das schiff, nach sevens karte am rande des alphaquadranten sich befindet.......das geht nur wenn sie eigentlich sagen wollte.....da ist ein schiff...im betaquadranten......nahe der grenze zum alphaquadranten....auf dem weg weiter in den betaquadranten hinein...richtung romulus......gut dannn aber nur dann wenn sie genau das sagen wollte...befindet sich das schiff am rande des alphaquadranten...nur leicht drüber hinaus..mit 2 augen und 5 hühneraugen zugedrückt......--Usagi26 20:35, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Beta-Quadrant Ich habe die HGI wiederhergestellt, da sie nunmal eindeutig die Wahrheit sagt... nämlich das 1. der Beta-Quadrant in dieser Folge nicht erwähnt wurde und 2. einen Bezug zu dem Sternenatlas und der in der Folge sichtbaren Karte herstellt. Diesmal geb ich nicht klein bei, da nix spekulatives in den HGI steht. --Mark McWire 18:11, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :ich werde das ganze nach Star Trek: Sternenatlas verschieben, in ordung?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:18, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Ich habe nix dagegen wenn wir diesen Artikel für diesne Einwand benutzen. Immer geht es ja um dieses Buch. Dann lass aber wenigstens stehen, dass in Falschenpost der Beta-Quadrant nicht erwähnt wurde, obwohl sich das Relaisnetzwerk aufgrund seiner Ausdehnung auch im Beta-Quadranten befinden haben sollte. --Mark McWire 18:22, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::von mir aus ja. meinst du, das ist ein fehler? ich verstehe nicht warum das wichtig ist?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:24, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::: Es ist ein Hinweise darauf, dass die Autoren den Beta-Quadrant konsequent ausgelassen haben. Kanonisch ließe sich das so deuten, dass es eine direkte Verbindung zwischen Delta- und Alpha-Quadrant, mal abgesehen vom galaktischen Zentrum, geben muss. --Mark McWire 18:43, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::aber es gibt auch genug karten die vom gegenteil zeugen. aber die theorie ist in fankreisen ja etabliert oder? dann sollte man so etwas vlt. in den artikel Quadrant schreiben--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:35, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Mobiler Emitter * Als der Doktor in das fremde Netzwerk übertragen wird verschwindet mit ihm auch sein mobiler Emitter, letzterer hätte eigentlich auf den Boden des Astrometrischen Labors fallen müssen als der Datentranfer abgeschlossen war. War es denn nicht so? Bitte Änderung des IP-Users überprüfen! Danke. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 19:23, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) * Der Vollständigkeit halber: Nein, er fällt nicht auf den Boden, sondern verschwindet mit dem Doktor Gono 13:19, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) HGI Die sind meiner Meinung nach teilweise unnötig. *Beta-Quadrant: weiß ich nicht, ob das so überhaupt korrekt ist. Es wurde ja immer davon ausgegangen, dass die Romulaner im Alpha-Quadranten leben *Mobiler Emitter: typischer Nitpicking-Filmfehler *Transportereffekt: Hey, das ist halt eine Fernsehprodution! Kommentare? Sonst entferne ich entsprechend--Bravomike 11:50, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Also mit dem Beta-Quadranten würd ich lassen da das Netzwerk wirklich nur bis in den Beta-Quadranten reicht und dies auch auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen ist. --Klossi 11:54, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Gerade bei der fehlenden Erwähnung des Beta-Quadranten frage ich mich, warum das relevant sein sollte. Laut der Karte befindet sich das Netzwerk im Beta- und Delta-Quadranten. Wir wissen ja nicht, ob da nur das Netwerk oder die Reichweite dargestellt wird. Es wird in der Folge definitiv gesagt, dass sich das Schiff am Rande des Alpha-Quadranten befindet mit Kurs auf den Romulanischen Raum und einer der äußersten Relais die Verbindung möglich macht. Dass das äußerste (höchstwahrscheinlich) eines im Beta-Quadranten ist braucht doch nicht extra erwähnt werden. Die Reichweite kann ja durchaus, bis in den Alpha-Quadranten reichen. ::Die anderen beiden Punkte würde ich beide als Nitpicking abtun, was meiner Meinung nach nicht hergehört. --Egeria 14:41, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) -2 --Bravomike 07:12, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::stimme zu.-- 07:37, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- Ich glaube, dass die Aussage, die Prometheus befände sich im Alpha-Quadrant, einfach nur ein syntaktischer Fehler ist. Wahrscheinlich haben die Autoren dies einfach nur gesagt, weil die Voyager ja auf dem Weg nach Hause ist und ja schon immer die Worte "Alpha-Quadrant" die Floskeln der Serie waren. Nur, was die Produzenten wohl die gesamte Serie nicht bedacht haben, ist die Tatsache, das auf allen "aktuellen" Sternenkarten sich bsp. das Klingonische Reich, das Romulanische Sternenimperium und sogar ein nicht zu unterschätzender Teil der Föderation im Beta-Quadrant befindet. Was ja auch eigentlich logisch ist, da sich das Föderations-/Sterneflottenhauptquatier (sprich: die Erde!) genau auf der Grenze zwischen Alpha- und Beta-Quadrant befindet. Ich blätter hierzu gerade nochmal in meiner Ausgabe von "DS9 - Das technische Handbuch". Selbst die Heimroute der Voyager führt das Schiff vom Delta-Quadrant in den Beta-Quadrant (so wird es ebenfalls auf sämtlichen Karten onscreen oder gedruckt dargestellt). Die Voyager würde wahrscheinlich, wenn sie tatsächlich die gesamte Strecke auf konventionelle Art und Weise zurücklegen würde, nie den Alpha-Quadrant erreichen, da sie ja schon vorher die Erde erreicht, die sich ja, wie oben erwähnt, genau auf der Grenze zwischen Alpha und Beta befinden. Für mich ist der Beta-Quadrant einfach der vergessene Quadrant und ich kann mich z. B. tatsächlich onscreen auch nur an eine einzige Erwähnung erinnern und zwar an seine Erste, nämlich die von Capt. Sulu in Star Trek 6. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Autoren diesen Quadranten in allen Serien nicht so "auf dem Schirm". Kurze Frage am Ende noch: In welchen vorherigen Episoden wurde den schon Bezug auf das Dominion bzw. den Krieg genommen? ---- Clive Lawrence Gute Frage. Nur noch mal zur Auffrischung, gemeint ist: Auch wenn das Dominion mehrmals in einigen anderen Episoden erwähnt wurde, wurde in dieser Episode zum ersten Mal eine Referenz zu dem Dominion-Krieg hergestellt. Die nächste Episode mit Bezug zur Handlung im Krieg ist die Folge Extreme Risiken. Das ähnelt verdächtig der Aussage im englischen Artikel: Although the Dominion is referenced in several other episodes, this is the only one to reference the Dominion War and includes the only direct mention of the Dominion on the series.Q Da dort also klar gestellt wird, dass es sich um die einzige namentliche Erwähnung des Dominions handelt, fällt eine Skriptsuche aus. Mich würde aber schon interessieren, was dann die anderen Episoden sein sollen. Das einzige, was mir einfäält, sind die Jem'Hadar-Jäger in (Staffel 2, also davor). Eine Episode nach dieser hier, in , wird dann noch mal auf das Dominion angespielt (Chakotay erzählt B'Elanna, dass die Cardassianer einen neuen Verbündeten aus dem Gamma-Quadranten haben, der Name wird nicht genannt). Hat sonst noch jemand was?--Bravomike 18:44, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Also, ich habe die Folge gerade eben nochmal geguckt, die Karte der Relaisstation und der Galaxie im Astrometrischen Labor zeigt eindeutig, dass die Prometheus sich beim Vorbeiflug der Station befindet. Und das passiert eindeutig im Beta-Quadranten. Außerdem meinte der Doktor im späteren Verlauf der Folge zum MHN 2, dass sie in 8 Minuten den Romulanischen Raum erreichen. Meines erachten müsste sich das Schiff somit in der Neutralen Zone befinden. Egal, ich bleibe dabei, es ist einfach nur das allgegenwärtige Vergessen des Beta-Quadranten im gesamten Star Trek-Canon, das auch hier wieder der Ursprung des Logikfehlers ist. Darüber hinaus sollte auch bei den Hintergrundinformationen erwähnt werden, dass die Nebula-Klasse während des Warpfluges ihre Phaser auf die Prometheus feuert. Ich weiß, dass dieser Fehler den Autoren aller Serien unterlaufen ist und dass die Dramaturgie über allen fiktiven physikalischen Gesetzen steht, aber dennoch bin ich der Meinung, sollte es erwähnt werden, da diese "Patzer" aufzudecken ja auch mit den Reiz dieses Wikis ausmacht. CLive Lawrence, 07:11 Uhr, 05.11.2011, Trvial ist doppelt HAllo erst mal. Es gibt den punkt Trivial doppelt und zwar http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Flaschenpost_/Trivia und http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Trivia/Flaschenpost Wobei beides sogar falsch ist/sind. Es wird ein holgrafischer datenstrom gesendet, da der emiter kein datenstrom ist kann er gar nicht verschickt werden. Könnte man beides bitte löschen? GRuss--Conan174 16:08, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Die Dopplung war ABsicht, siehe Forum:Neuer Vorschlag zu Nitpicking usw.. Da es dort keine Zustimmung gab, fliegt das jetzt raus.--Bravomike 16:24, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Oh ich muss mich entschuldigen, ich wuste nicht das das ist/war. Es sah für mich so aus aus als wäre was schief gelaufen und wäre jetzt doppelt. GRuss--Conan174 19:00, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC)